


Does someone need a hug?

by HW_MITYO



Series: Amamatsu One-shot Collection [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Kaede is supper clingy today so she decides to hug every single one of her classmates! But why does luck not side with Rantarou on this one, as he gets hug-blocked every single time?





	Does someone need a hug?

_**Does Someone Need A Hug?** _

 

Rantarou Amami woke up from his bed and without hesitation, got up to get started with his everyday routine before going to school. Preparing breakfast for his little sisters, taking a bath before his sisters beat him to it, cleaning the dishes while they got ready for school and being the last member out of the house to go to school - just the start of a normal day.

 

“Morning, Amami-kun.”

 

“Morning, Shuuichi. Taking this side of the road today?” Rantarou asked. “And call me Rantarou, we’re bros man.” He reminded the detective before casually taking his cap and putting it on.

 

“You’re such a tease R-Rantarou, give it back!” Shuuichi demanded.

 

“I’ll give it back at school, right now I wanna look emo before we get there,” Rantarou replied.

 

“I’m not emo,” Shuuichi countered plainly.

 

“Shuuichi-kun!”

 

Both Rantarou and Shuuichi looked back to see Kaede running straight for them; it surprised the two boys tremendously - especially Shuuichi, as Kaede wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him tenderly. Shuuichi was so flustered he began to stutter and Rantarou simply grinned while looking at Shuuichi’s embarrassed expression.

 

“Hey Kaede, why did you rush off like that?” Tsumugi called out, finally catching up to the pianist.

 

Rantarou greeted her calmly “Hey Shiro~”

 

“Hey normie.” Tsumugi returned, clicking her tongue at him.

 

“SHIRO!” Kaede yelled and then hugged Tsumugi tightly. “We’re gonna be late for the council meeting, tell me your ideas for the festival there.”

 

“E-Eh?!” Shirogane yelped as Kaede dragged her away from the two boys, waving goodbye to Shuuichi and Rantarou.

 

“W-What was that about?” Shuuichi asked. “She seems to be in a _very_ good mood.”

 

“You’re right, she sure is.” Rantarou replied “Did you enjoy that hug?”

 

Shuuichi immediately grabbed his hat from Rantarou’s head and wore it in a way that partially covered his face to hide his blush “It’s not like I hated it or anything.”

 

Rantarou and Shuuichi arrived at their classroom on time, it just so happened that everyone was already there to greet them. Shuuichi took his seat next to Kaito and Tenko whilst Rantarou sat near the window with Kaede in front of him and Korekiyo beside him.

 

“You seem a bit different today, Rantarou.” Korekiyo said to him.

 

Rantarou displayed his ever-calm smile to the anthropologist and replied, “You think so?”

 

“Is something the matter?” Korekiyo asked.

 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Rantarou responded, chuckling a bit. “How’s your sister, Kiyo?”

 

“She’s doing well, for the better. I sure do hope she gets progressively better and is alright soon.” Korekiyo answered.

 

“Alright class, enough talking. It’s time for homeroom!” The teacher announced as he entered the room.

 

Rantarou couldn’t really understand himself today. He’d been feeling rather weird ever since he entered the school; he couldn’t really tell what it was but it may have had something to do with whatever he had seen or heard.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you hugging me Bakamatsu?!” Miu asked in surprise.

 

“Just wanted to hug my lab partner - is that a crime?” Kaede asked innocently.

 

It was after homeroom and Rantarou still didn’t understand why he was being weird today, maybe it’s because of his gut or intuition or something?

 

“Dude, the beaker’s gonna blow!” Kaito yelled.

 

“Wh-What?” Rantarou asked confusedly.

 

“YOU PUT TOO MUCH, IT’S GONNA FUCKING BLOW!” Kaito yelled in panic, tackling Rantarou down to the ground as the rest of the students hid behind their tables.

 

“Duck and cover, everyone!” Kiibo, who was still standing up to make sure everyone was safe, cried.

 

“Kiibo watch out!” Kaede cried and tackle hugged Kiibo before the beaker exploded into a puff of pink smoke.

 

_BOOM!!!!!!_

 

“Amami and Momota, what were you both thinking?!” The lab teacher asked angrily after the incident.

 

Rantarou and Kaito kneeled in front of the teacher, bowing down to beg for mercy.

 

“We are sorry for our incompetence and we will never perform that stupid stunt again please forgive us your lordship!” They apologized in unison.

 

“So, you two just did it accidentally and not because you two were slacking off?”

 

“No sir!” Kaito replied.

 

“It was really an accident! We swear on our graves.” Rantarou emphasised solemnly.

 

“Well then, you both will clean this entire laboratory using only a sponge!” the lab teacher yelled.

 

Kaito and Rantarou screamed in terror as they hugged each other for comfort.

 

“Don’t look too shocked you two idiots, this ‘accident’ is gonna hurt.” The lab teacher said before leaving them.

 

* * *

 

“Well that was tiring, but it gave us a good workout, don’t you think?” Kaito asked, rubbing the sweat off his forehead as they left the laboratory room.

 

“Yeah it was, thanks for sticking with me back there,” Rantarou said as he locked the door of the laboratory.

 

“You boys seem to have taken your time,” Maki commented.

 

“Maki roll!” Kaito said happily “Were you waiting for us?”

 

“You have my notes you idiot, I want them back.” Maki replied coldly.

 

“As cold as ever.” Rantarou chuckled.

 

“Maki-chan, Kaito-kun, Amami-chan!” Kaede called out enthusiastically, running over behind Kaito and hugging him.

 

Kaito hugged the pianist back without missing a beat, after which Kaede walked over to Maki to hug her.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Maki glared.

 

“It will be worth it!” Kaede said and immediately hugged the caregiver; and though Maki stiffened herself at first, she eventually conceded and patted Kaede’s head.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood today.” Maki observed.

 

“Yeah but I like this side of you too, Kaede.” Kaito confessed.

 

“That’s what I said too,” Rantarou put in. “Speaking of hugs-”

 

“KAEDE!!!” Ouma cried, running over to the group. “Miu is tampering with your piano!”

 

“Wh-What?!”  Kaede exclaimed. “Where is she?!”

 

“She says she’s gonna make it ten times better - it’s insane because who uses Kiiboy to fix a piano?!” Ouma asked in panic.

 

“It’s not even broken in the first place!” Kaede said to the Supreme leader. “Show me where!”

 

“At her dormitory, run Kaede run!” Ouma yelled.

 

“Maybe I should come with you,” Rantarou said.

 

“It’s okay, Amami-kun, I got this under control,” Kaede said and ran off. “I’ll see you guys later!”

 

“I should follow her as well.” Ouma said, running after Kaede.

 

* * *

 

Rantarou hadn’t felt very well throughout that day. Back at the classroom he walked in on Kaede hugging Tenko and Angie for some reason that Rantarou couldn’t even make any sense of whatsoever. He also saw Kaede hugging Kirumi for cleaning their rooms for free, but that didn’t make sense either since Kirumi cleaned everyone’s rooms everyday! Then at lunch break he saw her hugging Hoshi as he was eating lunch!

 

“This is just weird, what am I feeling?” Rantarou questioned himself. “Have you got any ideas about what I’m feeling right now? I mean, you’re one of the friends I can ask when it comes to this stuff.”

 

“Gonta doesn’t understand it either,” Gonta confessed.

 

Rantarou decided to spend time with his entomologist friend in the garden to clear his mind after literature class where Kaede had hugged Korekiyo, who had helped everyone with a group activity.

 

“Gonta wonders if it’s Kaede-chan you’re thinking about?” Gonta asked.

 

“You’re right, she _is_ what I’m thinking of. For some reason she’s been hugging everyone except me! I don’t even know why I’m treating this as a big deal as well?”

 

“Gonta wasn’t hugged by Kaede-chan today?!” Gonta said, posing it half as a question. “Did Gonta forget such a tender moment of friendship Rantarou?”

 

“No, you’re one of the people Kaede hasn’t hugged yet, along with Ouma.” Rantarou informed him. He did seem to know.

 

“Oh, alright then.” Gonta responded, a bit relieved.

 

“Gonta!” Kaede greeted the entomologist as she sprinted over to him and gave him a friendly hug.

 

“I need your help with something tomorrow,” Kaede requested him after she released him from the hug.

 

“S-Sure Kaede-chan, anything you say. Gonta will be a true gentleman and help you,” Gonta replied.

 

“Thank you so much,” Kaede said and then looked over to Rantarou. “How are you Rantarou?”

 

“I’m fine.” Rantarou said, standing up and walking away from the two.

 

“R-Rantarou, why are you suddenly upset?!” Gonta asked “Was it something Gonta did?”

 

“It’s okay Gonta you didn’t do anything wrong,” Kaede assured him. “I’ll talk to him about it okay?”

 

“Okay, Kaede-chan.”

* * *

  


Rantarou couldn’t believe he just walked away like that from Kaede and Gonta, that was so unlike him and, to top it off, he almost lost his cool back there. He was known by the class for being the calmest guy around and now he’s acting like a spoiled kid who didn’t get his fair share of Kaede hugs!

 

No, he meant to think candy and not Kaede’s hugs. Why would he be so bothered by it? Just because he likes Kaede a lot and always supports her, just because she always trusted him no matter what and the two of them were like particularly close siblings or, hell, even like fiancés who knew each other like the back of their hand - but maybe Kaede just saw him as an older brother. He didn’t blame her since he had a lot of sisters and maybe that was partially the reason why Kaede saw him like that.

 

“NOOOOOO..!”

 

That startled Amami from his thoughts. He realised the sound came from the classroom. School was already over and he left his bag at the classroom because he was too busy thinking about why he was acting this way. He rushed to the classroom to see Ouma trapped in Kaede’s embrace - the supreme leader was trying to break free but it only caused Kaede to hug him tighter.

 

“Get away!” Ouma cried.

 

“What’s wrong Ouma-kun, you don’t like hugs?” Kaede asked.

 

“No, why are you even hugging me? This wasn’t part of the plan!” Ouma yelled.

 

“What is happening?” Rantarou interrupted.

 

Kaede smiled at Rantarou and let her lock on Ouma loosen. The supreme leader got back on his feet and ran off, shoving Rantarou away to leave as fast as possible without looking back. Rantarou heaved a deep sigh, he obviously doesn’t want to meet Kaede at the end of the class because he was acting weird today, and he thought he might as well grab his bags and leave.

 

“Rantarou wait!” Kaede said just before Rantarou made to leave the room.

 

“What is it?” Rantarou asked bluntly.

 

“I wanted to tell you something…” Kaede said. “Since everyone has gone home, I can finally say it.”

 

“I don’t think now is the best time, I’ve been acting weird today.” Rantarou admitted. “Maybe tom-”

 

The rest of his sentence was stopped when his mouth was silenced by Kaede’s. The pianist wrapped her arms around Rantarou’s back tightly and savoured the kiss as she pushed her mouth deeper into Rantarou’s. The amnesiac dropped his bag in surprise and completely submitted to Kaede’s dominating gesture as he couldn’t even process what was happening right then. Kaede pushed her tongue inside Rantarou’s mouth and played inside for a bit as well as mixing both of their salivas together as they kept kissing for a few more seconds before Kaede pulled away, shooting a teasing grin towards a flustered Rantarou.

 

“You didn’t think I would forget my crush did you?” Kaede asked playfully. “I wanted to save the best for the last.”

 

Kaede’s cheeks were red as well, but not much as Rantarou, who was still open mouthed and completely speechless about what happened a few seconds ago.

 

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow then okay!” Kaede said, embarrassed, running off and leaving a completely flustered Rantarou to his own thoughts.

 

The amnesiac touched his lips as he leaned against the door, tasting Kaede’s lip balm stains on his lips and remembering how soft and tasty her lips were. It felt like heaven and he didn’t realize it was over till Kaede had pulled away.

 

“She has a crush on me…” Rantarou whispered to himself, getting even more flustered just saying it out loud to no one. “Does that mean we’re dating now?” Again, he asked no one in particular.

 

That was probably one of the moments when Rantarou lost his cool and was completely speechless because of what was happening. Every day he knew he was in control but today was one of those rare moments where his best friend - tomorrow possibly his girlfriend - caught him off guard and left him stunned.

 

And how great it felt to him to be completely not calm about it at all.

 


End file.
